False Pretense
by Alleu
Summary: After the untimely death of Elizabeth's father, the Bennet family pushes Elizabeth to accept the hand of the very last man she could ever be prevailed upon to marry. Will she learn to return his love, or continue in her hatred?
1. Chapter 1

**False Pretense**

**Entirely the original work of**

**Alleu**

**The following story is almost entirely the work of Jane Austen, I make no profit from this story and don't claim any copyright.**

Outside the sandstone walls of Longbourn, the sun shone high in the sky. Looking out at the sunshine, Miss Elizabeth Bennet sighed and contemplated the significance of the day. It seemed strange that but two weeks before she had been happy, carefree and virtually worry free. She had pin money enough, she had many country balls to look forward and even if there were a few dark spots marring her happiness, they were easily forgotten.

Everything had changed so swiftly. She had been called back from her trip into the peak district by a distressed letter from Jane; her father had been trampled by one of the local men's new stallions. The horse had gotten free of its stables and had run onto the property where Mr. Bennet had been surveying the installation of a drainage system and the beast had been frightened by the flurry of movement around. Mr. Bennet had been pronounced dead upon the arrival of the local apothecary, and ever since Longbourn had been a flurry of movement and commotion. Mrs. Bennet constantly bewailed that her second eldest daughter was the cause of their ruin, for Mr. Collins would surely turn them out once the news had reached him.

In that respect, Mrs. Bennet was indeed right, for Mr. Collins did indeed hear of the news not 3 days hence on what must have been for him a very sunny Sunday. He immediately began preparing for a departure within the week to claim what was rightfully his, priding himself on the fact that he was soon to become a member of the landed gentry. He bid farewell to his esteemed patroness and her lovely daughter and arrived at Longbourn one week after the accident had occurred.

All this and yet more Jane had related in her tear stained letter to Elizabeth. In the chaos following the death of Mr. Bennet, Lydia had run off with Wickham. In her letter to Kitty she stated that she had no intentions of starving in the hedgerows with the rest of her sisters, she was looking for a life of excitement and she felt that Wickham was her ticket. There was nobody to look for her, nobody to barter for her safe marriage with Wickham and what became of her none of the Bennets knew. Her loss of company was felt keenly by her mother, she mourned for her husband and for her favourite daughter. It seemed that both were lost to her.

The Bennets appeared, to all ends, to have fallen into the most extreme of unfortunate circumstances. Resigned to their fate, they had begun looking for a little cottage and preparing to pack up and leave for the Gardiner's house until they could afford a lease. It was most unexpected when Mr. Darcy showed up knocking on their door.

Mrs. Bennet had been totally silent for a half hour, the entirety of his visit with the ladies. After the required half hour he retreated to the library with Mr. Gardiner, intent on discussing some matters of business. Elizabeth was at a loss to explain his presence and said not a word while Jane and her mama were contemplating his business with the Gardiner patriarch. She thought briefly of the unopened letter in her bureau, wondering if it would perhaps explain the situation, before dismissing the possibility that anything that Mr. Darcy had to say could possibly affect her anymore. Had he not been thoroughly rejected for several very good and sound reasons? Indeed, his business could not possibly involve her.

Elizabeth was entirely certain that Mr. Darcy's business warranted no special attention from her, thus when he and her uncle demanded her presence in the library, to say that she was surprised would be a gross understatement.

She walked into the room with a cold, distant and stately air about her. She was determined to ignore Mr. Darcy entirely; her charity could not stretch so far as to be polite to the man who had been the principle cause of her sister's unhappiness. Were it not for his interference Jane could have been content in knowing that although their father had died, she would not be poverty stricken. She would have the comforting arms of Mr. Charles Bingley around her, soothing her like nobody but a lover could.

Mr. Gardiner nodded to Mr. Darcy and promptly left the room. Elizabeth made a start to protest before the remaining gentleman wearily told her to take her seat, that he was about to discuss the future happiness of herself and her family, and that she would be wise to listen.

"You can have no doubt, Miss bennet," Darcy softly murmured "Of what my next words shall be. You cannot but suppose that I would come to you in your time of need, I said as much in my letter to you. I trust that you have forgiven me, as I have you. Harsh words were spoken in Hunsford ma'am and your distrust in my character and the disturbance of your mind over my praises must now be forgot. Surely I have explained myself to you so thoroughly...you must realize by now that my admiration, my love and my heart are entirely yours, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked at the floor and coloured. She raised her eyes slightly as she spoke. "I would beg of you sir that you not put me in a situation similar to the one you referred to in your speech. I have not had the fortune to read your letter; it was dropped into the fire not long from whence you delivered it." Elizabeth blushed more deeply as the lie slipped from her lips, not even daring to look into his eyes, which she knew were challenging her.

"I see." Elizabeth looked up as he muttered the words, seemingly to himself more than to her. "You can in no way be prevailed upon, I suppose?"

The silence in the room was overwhelming, tension filled the air and both parties avoided looking at each other for a few moments.

"Any affirmative response from me now, Mr. Darcy, would be mercenary in the upmost. It would be entirely for the benefit of my family and would curse us both to a life trapped in a loveless marriage. Are you willing to forgo a love match for one built of gratitude, sir?"

Mr. Darcy raised his eyes, seemingly searching her own. "For you, Miss Bennet, I would forgo any liberty. My feelings for you shall never change. Perhaps in time, though, your own –"

"I think not Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said swiftly. "One cannot learn to love another."

He smiled at her softly and slowly grabbed her hand. "Is that a yes however?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I do believe it is." Mr. Darcy smiled grimly at her.

There was a loud crash outside, followed by what sounded like ecstatic shouting.

"Oh the carriages, Jane! The pin money! Your Mr. Bingley shall be shamed indeed to know that his best friend could have been his brother. He may once again be thrown into your path, but your sister will have a husband with ten thousand a year! You may set your sights far, far higher than that and to pittance with Mr Bingley. Oh but to think Jane, we shall all be saved. Your sister, your sister our saviour!"

At this sign of gross impropriety, Mr Darcy grimaced. Is this what life with Elizabeth would entail? Sensing his thoughts, Elizabeth frowned. "She is excited for us, is she not Mr. Darcy?" "That she is Miss Bennet." Darcy replied with a slight smile playing upon his lips.

Since then, the engaged couple had not spoken more than two words to each other. A special license had been procured and all of their time had been taken up with wedding plans, honeymoon plans and the like.

Looking once more out the window, Elizabeth grimaced and forced the curtains closed. After today there would be no Longbourn, no Jane in her bed and certainly no happiness to look forward to. Her name would forever be altered and she would become his wife.

**So, obviously I am restarting this story. I look back at the travesty of a story I had written with abject shame. I will be changing the story lines slightly and fixing up the grammar mistakes. I will be looking for a beta and thank you to anyone who reads this, whether you be an old reader or a new one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**False Pretense**

**Entirely the original work of**

**Alleu**

**The following story is almost entirely the work of Jane Austen, I make no profit from this story and don't claim any copyright.**

The wedding had been barely adorned with flowers. The breakfast was small, the food was sumptuous, but there was nothing particularly fancy. The absence of her father made the day even more unbearable for Elizabeth. Her mother may have regretted the lack of ornamentation, but she would forever regret walking down the aisle without him by her side. Nobody could ever accuse either the Bennets or Mr. Darcy from skimping out on the arrangements, but the wedding was plain according to Elizabeth's wishes as she was still in the peak of her mourning period. Right after the breakfast had ended, the new Mrs. Darcy had been swept into the carriage of her husband and they left for Pemberely. Feeling the stress of the last 3 weeks washing over her, Elizabeth soon fell asleep.

She was jostled awake by the carriage driving over a rather large pothole, it had gotten darker and she became disoriented.

"We're almost at Pemberely," said Mr. Darcy quietly. "I thought you must have been tired and let you sleep."

"I thank you, sir. I was... I am tired." Mr. Darcy surveyed her intently as she forced out the response.

Elizabeth was struggling with her thoughts. All of her dreams had been centred on what would take place tonight, their first night as man and wife. Her mother's description of the events that would undoubtedly happen had been terrifying, though she gave it little merit after having chatted to her Aunt Gardiner. She would liked to have had her mind completely put to rest over her fear, but even her aunt had told her that it could quite possibly hurt. Even then it wasn't the possible pain that scared Elizabeth; it was the intimacy with Darcy.

The man on whom her thoughts now centred was watching her closely. Their thoughts were on the same event, although Darcy's were far more pleasurably inclined. He knew she wasn't ready and he had already surmised that she was fearful he would take what was not yet properly his. Darcy opened his mouth to allay his wife's fears when the footman announced they were entering the driveway to Pemberely. Almost immediately Mrs. Darcy's eyes cast out to the grounds of her new home. She looked at them, not with a proprietary air, but with the air of one looking at one's new home. Darcy hoped that she would come to accept Pemberely not merely as a house, but as a home. Her presence, that of a woman and his wife, would certainly change the air of Pemberely, so too, he hoped, would the addition of children in the future.

As they pulled up to the great house, Elizabeth looked on in awe. Mrs. Reynolds had assembled the entire body of staff to greet the new mistress. Feeling more than slightly overwhelmed, Elizabeth stepped out of the carriage with her new husband's help and smiled softly at the staff. She knew they were assessing her every move. Should she be too forward, too unfriendly, too unforgiving or even too pleasant she felt that she may lose their respect at once.

After the introductions were made, Elizabeth was swept in and shown all the rooms. It was so much to process; she believed it would take her years to get used to the house and all of its occupants and facets.

After her dinner with Mr. Darcy, they retired to the salon. It was here that Mr. Darcy addressed what he believed was her major concern. "You needn't fear Elizabeth that I will come to you tonight and expect my marital rights." It was said so quietly that Elizabeth barely heard. Although she could not pretend to not hear what it was that he said next, she stayed quiet. "Jane told me she found an unopened letter in your bureau. She said the hand was that of a man, she supposed it to be me. Imagine my surprise when she was right. I am returning this letter to you for you to read, please read it this time. You owe it most certainly to your sister, Mrs. Wickham." Elizabeth raised her head so quickly and with such force that she almost cricked her neck.

"I have no such sister, unless you mean Lydia... but we were certain that he did not mean to marry her. Even Uncle Gardiner said that they had been traced no further than London, but he didn't have time to search her out." Elizabeth was at an entire loss for more words. Darcy noticing her pale face sought to reassure her.

"I am responsible for the actions of Wickham, if I had but told the neighbourhood what I knew of him he would never have been able to wreak as much chaos as has been done. I had not yet heard of what had befallen your family, but I was alerted to Mr. Wickham's presence in London almost the second he arrived. I had assumed his debts in Meryton as I assume all of his debts, but when I went to his lodgings I found your sister. Both related to me your family's tragedy and had their own story of woe, in your sister's case of blind loyalty and love of Wickham. Though he professed the same love, he had not yet married her. I was quite aware that he had no intentions of such, he told me as much himself." Here, Darcy paused and looked into Elizabeth's eyes.

"I have no idea why it is that you did not read this letter, Elizabeth. If not at first, then I would have expected it at least when your sister had run away from you all. Even now, her disgrace affects your sisters remaining at home." Elizabeth looked away. The intensity in his eyes told her that which she already knew; she had been wrong. She had been too stubborn and proud to read the letter, believing that there was no way in which he could possibly redeem himself in her eyes. Even when she found out she had been wrong about Wickham, even then she had not been able to bring herself to read his words. She felt a fool.

"I took Wickham aside," Continued Mr. Darcy. "I showed him the debts that I have assumed for him over the years; I offered to get him a placement somewhere in the north in the militia. With debtor's prison being the only other option available to him, he became eager to become a married man after all. She is safe Elizabeth."

Elizabeth released a breath she did not realize she had been holding. "I cannot thank you enough sir, my family, will they ever find out?"

Darcy sighed. "I believe the Wickhams should be visiting any day now, Elizabeth. So too should the leaser of Netherfield. Mr. Bingley felt that perhaps there was something he left back in Meryton; he did so enjoy his time there last year." AS Elizabeth looked up to gauge the veracity of this comment, she saw her husband retreating out of the door. Apparently there would be no further discussion of the topic tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**False Pretense**

**By**

**Alleu**

**The following story is almost entirely the work of Jane Austen, I make no profit from this story and don't claim any copyright.**

When Elizabeth awoke the next morning her spirits had been somewhat lifted by the prior night's discourse, she opened the curtains and looked out at the magnificent lake that occupied the principal garden's majority. She could come to love such a place, certainly; whether she could love its occupants equally well was less decided upon in Elizabeth's mind. Yet, what glorious news he had imparted last night. She knew for certain that he had been instrumental in both Lydia's improved situation and in righting the wrong that had been done to Jane.

Jane, her dear Jane, would have a shot at the life that Elizabeth had always dreamed of for her sister. Elizabeth knew it must be the work of her husband and as she turned over the as yet unopened letter in her hands, she wondered whether he might indeed be deserving of another chance. But how could Elizabeth, who was renowned for her sound judgement of both character and mind, have been so very mistaken about this man's character? Was it at all possible that he would have written anything that would allay her very sound fears about the discrepancies in his character?

But, If Mr. Bingley was going back to Netherfield, then her dearest sister would be perfectly happy. Jane was of such a forgiving nature, and Elizabeth was sure that Mr. Bingley would be the very picture of utter contriteness, and so Jane would readily forgive him his past sins, and those of his sisters. Mr. Darcy had brought about the happiness of her most beloved sister, would this cancel out his earlier interference?

The only way to truly know whether she was wrong about Mr. Darcy was to read the letter. To see his responses to the charges she laid at his door was the only solution, and yet, how would she ever face him if she was proved so very wrong about him? Obviously the man was constant in his feelings for Elizabeth, but would he accept her apologies, if she ever found herself able to swallow her pride for long enough to do so. Elizabeth could not answer in either the affirmative or negative with any certainty. No, she could not read it yet. She was not yet prepared for it's contents.

With one last heaving sigh Elizabeth closed the curtains and sat down at her vanity and rang the bell pull to summon her maid. She instructed the girl, whose name was Kate, to keep her look very simple. With her hair done up in a simple knot, they made their way to her dressing room and Kate chose a very delicate spring green muslin for Elizabeth to wear. Elizabeth cast her eyes down.

"Kate, I am still in mourning for my father. Pass me the black cotton with the grey gauze on the bodice, I am certain that will do just fine for today." If Kate thought it very odd that a bride still wore her morning clothes whilst being on what should be her honeymoon, her good training and natural submissive instincts kept her from letting the bride know.

Elizabeth got dressed quickly and swiftly made her way down to the breakfast room, wherein she found her husband waiting for her. Upon her entrance, Mr. Darcy stood and bowed lightly.

"May I make you a plate from the sideboard, Elizabeth?" His voice softly floated over to her.

She replied in the negative and began gathering herself a plate. Elizabeth was somewhat overwhelmed by the variety of foods on offer this morning, there were four different egg dishes present on the sideboard at least, all manners of different cured and cooked meats and an impressive selection of both local fruits and more exotic looking ones were available to her. She espied so many different concoctions that it was almost difficult to choose what to have. Turning back to the fruit she picked up a small prickly red fruit, she asked the serving maid attending her what the fruit was called.

"They're called "Lychees" ma'am. They're from the orient, we grow them ourselves in the hothouse off the kitchen." Elizabeth stared in wonder at the exotic delight. Such a thing was unheard of at Longbourn, and even in London with her Aunt Gardiner she had never seen such a thing. She asked the names of all the unfamiliar fruits and the serving girl promptly told her what each was. Once her curiosity had been adequately satisfied, Elizabeth sat down with a plate that held a mixture of the exotic fruits for her enjoyment.

"The lychees are particularly delightful, Elizabeth. I'm certain they will become your favorite." Elizabeth smiled at the words, softly spoken by her husband.

"You believe you can comprehend my preferences so well Mr. Darcy?" She replied archly.

"I think I can safely make a few educated guesses as to what your preferences are, _Mrs. Darcy_."

Elizabeth frowned slightly at his emphasis on her new name. "Should I be offended, do you think, at being so easily read by you?"

"Easily read? I don't think we are thinking of the same Elizabeth, for you are everything but easily read; even when I am able to read your countenance I find myself puzzled and unable to interpret all of your looks and manners. Indeed we both know that have grossly misjudged your character and preferences before. I shan't flatter myself though, discerning your preference for sweet things was as easy as watching you two or three times at dinner. I believe the lychees will most appeal to your sweet tooth, madam." Mr. Darcy replied in a steady voice, but his countenance gave away his unease in teasing Elizabeth.

She smiled softly in return, with an encouraging look in her eyes. "I believe I have misjudged you then too, sir." He looked up at her. Could she possibly have read the letter already?

He apprehensively asked her "Is that so? Pray, let me hear of the misjudgement you have made of my character."

Elizabeth faltered a moment before swiftly replying, "Ahh sir, you see in Hertfordshire I saw you looking at me, indeed it was pointed out to me by several people. I had just supposed you looked to find amusement, folly or perhaps fault. Obviously you were trying to discern whether or not I would like your delicious exotic enticements, and of those that I did like, which would be my favorite."

Her teasing manner coaxed a smile out of him. She took a sip of her tea before continuing.

"Do you judge all of your new acquaintance in such a manner, Mr. Darcy? Are we all to be subjected to some kind of examination on whether the accoutrements of Pemeberely's hothouse are suitable for us?"

He laughed a short musical laugh before replying in kind. "Certainly not Elizabeth, only those I think worthy of coming to Pemeberely in the first place. You've seen that it is a beautiful home, undoubtedly. The view from your window is one of the finest overlooking the lake. I cannot have that beauty compromised, so I must find only the most lovely and becoming people to grace Pemberely's hallowed halls."

The compliment was not lost on Elizabeth, she blushed and became silent, under her husband's intense stare. He sensed the awkwardness of the room and sought to relieve it.

"I understand your mother has found her new house very acceptable?"

"Indeed she has sir, none of my sisters have anything bad to say about Breastford Cottage. Indeed it is an easier walk for them to Meryton now, and they have no reason to worry about the sheep or livestock now. My mother never had a head for such a thing. Hopefully Mr. Collins is able to prove his capability where Longbourn is concerned. They have Mr. Collins' open air carriage now as well, he got the chaise and four and didn't wish to leave mother solely without transportation."

Mr. Darcy laughed to himself before responding "That was solicitous of him."

"It certainly was, Sir, my cousin is one of the most solicit creatures I've ever met."

Elizabeth tongue-in-cheek humour never failed to amuse her husband, and the rest of breakfast was spent rather pleasantly with amusing and witty repartee passing between the newlyweds. They were almost about to part for the rest of the morning when a soft knock was heard at the door, a servant opened the heavy oak door and whispered something to one of the attending maids. She looked alarmed for a moment before announcing to the couple "Lady Catherine to see you ma'am."

Darcy immediately stood, an unrecognisable expression on his face, and offered his arm to Elizabeth.

"She is here to see me, Sir, perhaps I should see her alone?"

"I have no intention of allowing her to try and exert her considerable influence over you. She will be rude, and as my wife I will not allow it when it is in my power to prevent it by my mere presence." His voice was hard and he sounded resigned to her presence, though not forgiving of her imposition of their "honeymoon" period.

Elizabeth smiled with grim determination. "Show her to the striped sitting room, she shall be in nobody's way in that part of the house." Darcy looked down at her countenance and and smiled brilliantly. How could he have ever doubted that she was the one for him?

They set off at a leisurely pace, neither really willing to face Lady Catherine as soon as may be. They arrived outside of the heavy doors to the striped parlour not too long later. They did not want to appear to be slighting their guest, but neither did they wish to encourage her in her rudeness by appearing over eager to attend to her.

Lady Catherine was sitting regally on one of the blue chaise lounges; her posture straight and her features schooled into a mask of indifference at their presence.

"I am most displeased, Darcy!"


End file.
